The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A conventional electrical connector has an insulating body, and multiple terminals are accommodated in the insulating body. Each terminal has a base accommodated in the insulating body. A main elastic arm extends upward to be above the insulating body from an upper end of the base. An upper end of the main elastic arm has a contact portion used to abut a chip module. An auxiliary elastic arm extends upward out of an upper surface of the insulating body from a lower end of the base. A free tail end of the auxiliary elastic arm has a contact abutting a lower side of the main elastic arm. When the chip module downward abuts the main elastic arm, the main elastic arm moves downward, and the auxiliary elastic arm slides along the main elastic arm and supports the main elastic arm. A conduction portion bends and extends from the base laterally. The conduction portion is electrically connected to a circuit board, such that the electrical connector can electrically connect the chip module and the circuit board.
However, the main elastic arm and the auxiliary elastic arm extend from the upper and lower ends of the base respectively. Thus, a connecting portion extends laterally from the base, and then the conduction portion extends downward from the connecting portion. The conduction portion and the main elastic arm are staggeredly provided in a vertical direction. After passing through the base, an electrical signal of a terminal can only be transmitted to the connecting portion and then transmitted to the conduction portion through the connecting portion. A conductive path for the electrical signal of the terminal turns at the connecting portion, and then the electrical signal is straightly transmitted to the circuit board through the conduction portion. Such design lengthens the conductive path for the electrical signal of the terminal, thereby resulting in signal losses during a transmission process, and deteriorating the electrical performance of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.